Notre enfant
by Leah1810
Summary: Des vies qui s'entrecroisent...
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! **

**Je publie ma participation au concours "Dans neuf mois toi et moi on sera trois" organisé par Le Twilight Contest **

**Merci aux organisatrices, et bravo à toutes les participant-e-s (écrivain-es, lecteurs et lectrices et votant-e-s !)**

**Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Notre enfant**

-Pouvez-vous me répéter le nom du père, s'il vous plaît ?

Je détournai la tête, le regard lointain, et fis semblant de ne pas entendre.

-Mlle Swan, c'est important. Est-ce que le père de cet enfant est prêt à assumer ses responsabilités ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais refusé que le père de _mon_ enfant le revendique. Mais ce lâche ne me donnait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, et personne ne savait où il était passé. Je le haïssais.

-Cet enfant n'aura pas de père, déclarai-je d'une voix monotone.

Un long silence suivit ma révélation, et le médecin me regarda avec compassion.

Je devais lui faire l'effet d'une jeune adulte insouciante et perdue, comme il en avait vu tant d'autres. Pourtant tout était très clair dans ma tête : je préférais élever mon enfant seule plutôt que de lui donner un père égoïste et incapable de transmettre un peu d'amour.

-Alors vous allez devoir l'aimer deux fois plus, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais prête à affronter tout ce que supposait être une famille monoparentale. Psychologiquement, je pourrais compter sur le soutien de mes amis, sans aucun doute. Matériellement, j'allais avoir peut-être un peu plus de difficultés, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le moyen d'y remédier.

Mon enfant allait naître dans quelques mois, et je savais que ces mois passeraient à une vitesse incroyable.

Neuf mois, qu'est-ce que c'était dans toute vie ? Une année scolaire. Un contrat de travail.

Pas grand-chose en fait, le temps de voir mon ventre s'arrondir un peu plus, mon corps se transformer et ma liste de courses s'allonger à cause de mes faims dévorantes.

Je sortis du cabinet éreintée, les rendez-vous médicaux ne m'avaient jamais fait du bien. Rosalie Hale, ma meilleure amie, était assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et m'attrapa par le bras en me voyant.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Il t'as dit à combien t'en es ? Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Il me l'avait déjà dit la première fois. J'en suis à deux mois, et je vais bientôt passer ma première échographie. Dans deux semaines environ.

Rose trépigna sur place, comme lorsque j'avais fait le test de grossesse et que je lui avais annoncé le résultat, désespérée.

J'avais changé en deux mois, j'étais décidée et sûre de moi.

Mon amie m'avait grandement aidé à surmonter tout ça, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais toujours voulu garder cet enfant, mais j'avoue avoir eu des périodes de doutes, et Rosalie m'avait permis de les traverser sans commettre un acte que je risquais de regretter plus tard.

L'avortement était une solution comme une autre, l'adoption aussi, et la tentation de confier mon enfant à des gens dont l'environnement aurait été plus favorable à son développement avait été forte.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un être vivant était en train de se former dans mon corps, c'était à la fois fascinant et étrange. Je l'aimais déjà.

-Je pourrais venir ? Avec Emmett ?

-Oui, pas de problème. On proposera aussi à mes amis, aux tiens, et à la famille des amis. Puis à cette femme qui téléphone sur cette terrasse là-bas, et à ce monsieur qui tient ce magasin de journaux. Mon enfant a besoin d'être admiré, affirmai-je en souriant.

La jolie blonde me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

-D'accord Bella, je viendrais seule à ton écho.

On se promenait dans les rues de New-York, c'était devenu un petit rituel lorsqu'on sortait de chez le médecin. J'avais besoin de décompresser, et elle me changeait les idées.

Elle me raconta comment elle avait enfin réussi à faire accepter à Emmett l'idée d'emménager ensemble. Et qu'elle était super contente d'entamer sa troisième année de Droit.

Nous arrivâmes à notre minuscule logement, un petit appartement avec deux chambres et une seule pièce pour la télé, le canapé et le bar de cuisine.

On l'avait redécoré à notre manière, pour le rendre un peu plus personnel.

Il y avait quelques cadres photos de nous deux sur les murs, notamment celle prise lorsqu'on avait obtenu notre diplôme de fin d'année au lycée à Forks, petite ville perdue au nord-ouest des Etats-Unis qui marquait ma période adolescente.

Quelques unes qui dataient de notre voyage au Canada étaient posées sur les rares meubles.

Dans ma chambre, la moins large des deux, j'avais posé des photos de ma famille quand Charlie et Renée n'avaient pas encore divorcé.

Je n'osais jamais entrer dans la chambre de Rosalie, une véritable jungle de vêtements et de polycopiés, qui était pourtant la plus grande.

-Ça va aller Bells ? Tu te reposes un peu aujourd'hui ? Je sors avec Emmett ce soir, tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçai. J'avais horreur que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, mais Rosalie était tellement gentille que je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire de s'en aller le plus vite possible, que je puisse me retrouver un peu seule.

Je chopai un yaourt dans le frigo, m'assis sur le canapé et allumai la télé, l'air de rien. Il était dix-sept heures, et je ne trouvai que des émissions de télé-réalité pour me griller le cerveau.

-Vas-y, profite de ta soirée Rose. Je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi.

Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre pour entamer son heure de préparation avant son rendez-vous.

Discrètement, tout en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à la vie de la famille Kardashian, j'écoutai ses allers et venues.

Quand je perçus le bruit du verrou de la porte de la salle de bains, je me précipitai sur mon portable, et tapai le premier numéro que je trouvai dans mon journal d'appel, et en fait le seul que j'appelai depuis deux mois.

Comme à chaque fois, après quelques sonneries dans le vide, je tombai sur la messagerie.

-Salut, commençai-je mon message vocal d'une voix neutre. Je suis allée voir le médecin aujourd'hui. Comme tu ne me rappelles pas, je vais te confirmer ce que je t'ai annoncé dans mes messages précédents : je suis enceinte, et tu es le père, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de tout ça, sinon tu aurais déjà montré signe de vie, alors je pense qu'il serait plus juste que tu te tiennes à l'écart de cet enfant. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne te rencontre jamais, pour son bien-être. Tu es donc déchargé de toutes responsabilités. Inutile de me contacter si l'envie te prend. Tu es libre.

Je raccrochai.

* * *

-Alors, je suis comment ? Me demanda Rosalie en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Resplendissante, soufflai-je, éblouie.

Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge sans bretelles et évasée. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés en un chignon savamment travaillé, et laissé quelques mèches s'éparpiller autour de son visage en forme de cœur.

Ses chaussures à talons rouges aussi la grandissaient de quelques centimètres et lui faisaient des jambes incroyablement fines et galbées.

Ma meilleure amie était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Emmett va adorer, assurai-je. Tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux ce soir. Oublie pas de prendre un préservatif, tu vois ce qui arrive quand on l'oublie, ajoutai-je en me montrant du doigt.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle avait une odeur exquise.

-Et en plus tu sens super bon, ajoutai-je en souriant.

-Tu sais Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop parler de tes problèmes, et de ta grossesse, mais même si je suis de sortie ce soir, tu pourrais avoir envie de te confier, alors n'hésite pas à m'appeler et...

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-Tout va bien Rosalie. Cette soirée, oublie-moi un peu et éclate-toi avec Emmett. Si j'ai envie de te raconter quoi que ce soit, j'attendrai demain matin, dis-je sur un ton léger.

Elle me fit signe qu'elle avait compris, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Il est dix-huit heures pile ! Fis-je remarquer. Il est ponctuel pour une fois.

-Il a une surprise pour moi, m'apprit Rose en rougissant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son copain entra, vêtu d'un smoking noir très intimidant.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il doucement en posant ses lèvres d'une manière très tendre sur celles de mon amie.

Je détournai la tête pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, et tombai sur Kim Kardashian au lit avec son futur mari et son chien qui jouait avec une pomme. Voilà des personnes que le voyeurisme ne gênaient absolument pas, ni le gaspillage.

-Salut Bells, ça roule ? Me demanda Emmett en gardant un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie.

-Super bien, répondis-je honnêtement. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci, et toi repose-toi !

-Compte là-dessus, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je filai dans ma chambre.

J'attrapai ma trousse de toilettes et pris une douche. L'eau chaude m'apaisa de manière très agréable et je ne pus m'empêcher de me caresser le ventre en pensant à ce qui était en train de se développer à l'intérieur.

Mes seins étaient plus gros et plus lourds, et je ressentais parfois quelques tiraillements en bas du ventre, comme si j'avais mes règles.

J'avais déjà eu quelques nausées, extrêmement dérangeantes, et j'étais souvent très fatiguée.

C'était parfaitement normal selon le médecin. Mes visites médicales étaient pour l'instant plus nombreuses que pour la plupart des femmes enceintes, mais je crois que c'était parce que le médecin s'inquiétait de me savoir seule pour traverser ma grossesse.

Pourtant, je ne souffrais pas de manque de soutien, loin de là. Rosalie en faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

J'éteignis l'eau et fis quelques efforts pour m'habiller. J'enfilai une jupe en jean, un chemisier blanc et des ballerines. Je ramassai mes cheveux en une queue haute, et mis une veste en imitation cuir noire.

Je sortis de l'appartement, nerveuse et pas très sûre de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je pris le métro jusqu'à l'Upper East Side, et me perdis dans le quartier chic et bourgeois, au milieu de ces grattes-ciels immenses et des boutiques de luxes. J'arrivai enfin sur la 68ème rue et trouvai l'hôtel que je cherchais.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de Manhattan, étant une habitante de Brooklyn, et je dois dire que j'étais écœurée de voir tant d'argent aux mains de si peu de gens.

Un portier me laissa entrer et j'allai m'adresser à l'accueil, où se tenait une jeune femme rousse tirée à quatre épingles.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Mr. et Mme Cullen s'il vous plaît, demandai-je poliment.

J'étais déjà venue ici, peut-être se souvenait-elle de moi.

-Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Un instant, je les appelle.

Je la laissai faire son boulot de standardiste et attendis quelques minutes en observant le hall.

C'était un hôtel particulier, où résidaient les riches de New York. Le style était très simple, très épuré, mais on sentait que la tenue et le respect des lieux étaient de mise.

Le sol en marbre était d'une propreté étonnante, les lustres en or m'aveuglaient.

Des rideaux de velours étaient retenus par des lacets dorés, ils étaient probablement relâchés le soir contre les vitres qui donnaient sur la rue pour assurer l'intimité des habitants.

-Ils sont là, prêts à vous recevoir. Montez dans l'ascenseur, il vous mènera au sixième étage.

J'obéis et appuyai sur le bouton du sixième.

Alors que l'appareil montait, une voix d'opéra chantant sur fond de musique classique résonnait dans la cabine et je pus regarder les infos du jour défiler silencieusement sur une minuscule télévision.

Des otages en Syrie. Des catastrophes naturelles en Europe. Des manifestations en Russie.

Je me demandai comment on pouvait vivre décemment dans cet endroit en voyant la pauvreté et la misère dans le monde, chaque jour en descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

J'atteignis enfin l'étage voulu, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall des Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen, riche chirurgien du St Trinity Hospital, m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Bella ! Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Ta venue me fait un immense plaisir.

Je me contentai de sourire alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Esmée Cullen, sa femme, et décoratrice d'intérieur réputée, arriva juste derrière et me fit la bise en me touchant l'épaule chaleureusement.

-Comment tu vas, ma petite Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et hypocrite.

-Plutôt bien, et vous ?

Nous échangeâmes les formules de politesse, alors que Carlisle me racontait leur dernier voyage sur leur yacht. Il me proposa même de regarder les photos. Je déclinai, tout en m'asseyant sur leur canapé en cuir beige confortable et moelleux à souhait, qui trônait au milieu du salon.

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Alec ? S'enquit Esmée, mère dudit Alec, lui-même mon petit ami actuel.

Le couple s'assit sur le petit canapé en face de moi.

-Quelques unes, mentis-je. Il a l'air de bien aimer son stage à Londres.

-Oh oui, il s'éclate ! C'était vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité. Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa voie dans la recherche neurologique. Bon, pour l'instant il fait des tests sur des souris, mais il espère pouvoir très bientôt axer son travail sur le contact humain.

Je hochai la tête comme pour signifier que j'étais d'accord.

Je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir aborder le sujet fatidique, la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue ici.

-Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?

Carlisle allait me faciliter la tâche. Qui était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

-Je suis enceinte de votre fils, balançai-je tout à trac.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et Esmée me contempla la bouche ouverte. J'aurais vraiment voulu prendre une photo de ce moment, immortaliser l'instant pour pouvoir en rire plus tard.

-Lequel ? Balbutia la mère d'Alec, tétanisée.

-Voyons, ma chérie, ne soit pas ridicule...

Je dois dire qu'Esmée était vraiment une très jolie femme, et Carlisle un homme de cinquante ans très charmant. Alec avait de qui tenir son physique avantageux, ses yeux bleus incroyables et ses cheveux blonds magnifiques, qui étaient, à ce que je pouvais observer, des caractéristiques paternelles.

-Bella, tu te rends bien compte que tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant, me raisonna le père.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure, aussi violent moralement. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il réagisse de cette manière. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Je vais le garder. J'en suis à deux mois de grossesse, et je compte bien finir les sept prochains. J'aime déjà mon enfant.

-Mais notre fils ne peut pas s'occuper de lui, tu le sais ? Il a ses études, ses aspirations, ses rêves, tu vas foutre sa vie en l'air, me dit Esmée d'une voix tranchante.

Où étaient passés les beaux-parents accueillants et prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour faire plaisir aux autres ?

Depuis le moment où j'avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte, ils étaient plutôt partisans de me mettre dehors à coups de pieds.

-Tu veux de l'argent ? C'est ça que tu es venue chercher Bella ?

Encore une fois, beau-papa avait vu juste. Je bougeai la tête, m'obligeant à ne pas ressentir de honte par rapport à ce que j'allais faire.

Carlisle se leva pour récupérer son chéquier, alors que Esmée me regardait sévèrement.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu te comportes volontairement de cette façon, me dit-elle, les dents serrées et le visage crispé. Nous t'avons toujours bien traité, nous t'avons considérée comme un membre à part entière de notre famille, et tu nous poignardes dans le dos. Même si Alec et toi êtes loin l'un de l'autre, tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Ton attitude est digne de tes origines.

Elle faisait allusion à mon petit village de l'Etat de Washington, et à mon quartier de New York où je tentai de survivre malgré tout. A mes études littéraires aussi, que j'avais dû arrêter momentanément, et que je reprendrai peut-être après l'accouchement.

A ma mère, qui était partie gambader dans tous les Etats-Unis avec son nouveau mari Phil Dwyer. Voilà « mes origines ».

Cette femme était méprisable. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, attendant de recevoir l'argent et de pouvoir déguerpir en vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cet enfant a été conçu avec Alec ? Demanda-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Rien du tout, pour l'instant, avouai-je. Je peux vous promettre de rester sur New York et de vous envoyer le certificat de paternité.

-Hors de question, dit Carlisle en se rasseyant. Voilà les conditions : tu prends le chèque et on ne te revoit plus jamais. Alec ne sera jamais au courant. Et tu disparais de nos vies.

C'était exactement ce que je voulais.

-Marché conclu.

Esmée se leva et se prit le visage dans les mains en sanglotant. Elle alla se poster devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur une bonne partie de l'île.

Carlisle me balança le bout de papier, que j'attrapai rapidement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil. J'avais assez pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux pour l'accouchement, le médecin, les dépenses pour le bébé, et même plus encore. Il m'avait donné beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

Le mari rejoignit sa femme pour la consoler, tandis qu'elle se plaignait en regardant les rues d'en dessous.

-C'est peut-être mon premier petit-enfant, et je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le connaître...

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen n'étaient pas si méchants. C'était sûrement le plus dur dans ce que je venais de faire.

J'appelai l'ascenseur, qui arriva rapidement.

-N'oublie pas notre accord, Bella, me dit le père de mon copain en me regardant m'engouffrer dans la cabine. Tu n'existes plus pour nous. Tu vas devoir rompre avec Alec.

-Je sais. Adieu Mr Cullen.

* * *

-Poussez Mlle Swan ! M'enjoignit le docteur, une femme du nom de Jane Volturi, très agréable, mais que je maudissais en cet instant.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE, hurlais-je, souffrant le martyr et souhaitant que tout ça se finisse le plus vite possible.

-Allez, vous y êtes presque ! Poussez encore ! Vous pouvez le faire. Le bébé est presque là. Poussez, poussez !

-Vas-y Bella, pousse ! Cria Rosalie, à côté de moi.

Comment pouvait-elle supporter ce spectacle ? Moi, dégoulinant de sueur, les jambes écartées comme lors d'un examen gynécologique, et le visage déformé par la souffrance et l'effort. Le pire, c'était que je ne sentais même pas mon bébé sortir. Juste la douleur.

-Bella, t'es la meilleure ! Encore un effort, pousse ! Me disait mon amie, comme si elle soutenait une équipe de foot.

-Isabella, poussez ! Encore un peu ! Poussez, poussez, poussez !

-Gniiinngniiin, réussis-je à articuler en tentant de faire sortir ce maudit bébé qui me déformait le ventre depuis neuf mois. MERDE, PUTAIN POURQUOI IL SORT PAS !

-C'est ça, énervez-vous, mettez-y tout votre cœur, dit le docteur Volturi. Poussez !

Entre mes jambes, elle essayait de récupérer le bébé, et je réalisai que si je ne le sortais pas maintenant, peut-être qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être que je ne connaîtrais pas la joie de le tenir dans mes bras. Et tout ce que je m'étais imaginé depuis neuf mois. Le sentiment d'avoir procréé, d'être maman, d'avoir une énorme responsabilité, le bonheur d'avoir un enfant.

-ALLEZ, SORS DE LA ! criai-je, toujours en train de souffrir.

Je poussais de toutes mes forces, alors que Rosalie sautillait sur place en me criant de pousser plus fort.

Et soudain, je me relâchai et je sentis un immense vide en moi. Je retombai sur le matelas, épuisée.

Un cri résonna dans la pièce. C'était mon fils qui utilisait ses poumons pour la première fois.

-Félicitations, me dit Jane Volturi. Vous êtes maman d'un adorable petit garçon.

Je souris, heureuse. Elle me le tendit et je le pris dans mes bras, à bout de force. Il était plein de sang, il hurlait et il avait les yeux complètement fermés. Je remarquai qu'il avait déjà quelques cheveux bruns sur la tête. J'étais comblée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Me demanda le médecin.

-Anthony, répondis-je.

Anthony Swan, c'était parfait comme prénom.

Je vis Emmett et mon père Charlie accourir en même temps de la salle d'attente.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Emmett, les yeux remplis de fascination pour mon tout petit être vivant. Un peu sale quand même.

-Mon petit-fils...dit Charlie, ému jusqu'aux larmes. Ta mère arrive bientôt, elle a eu du retard avec son avion.

J'avais eu des grosses difficultés avec mes parents, au début. Ils avaient mal acceptés le fait que cet enfant n'aurait pas de père, et que j'allais devoir arrêter mes études pour m'occuper de lui. Mais on s'était réconciliés, et ils m'avaient soutenue autant qu'ils avaient pu.

On était le 21 mars, et j'étais enfin mère. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Le plus gros et magnifique cliché sur l'histoire de l'humanité.

* * *

-Bella ? Réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Elle me pressait l'épaule en me secouant légèrement. J'étais toujours dans mon lit d'hôpital, je m'étais endormie, alors que le personnel soignant s'occupait d'Anthony.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, m'indiqua mon amie. Je vous laisse.

Je me redressai et rajustai mon oreiller. Une main forte vint m'aider, et je levai la tête.

Alec Cullen.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'eus envie d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'étais décidément maudite, la malchance me poursuivait.

-Salut Alec, balbutiai-je.

-Je suis...tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, au lieu d'aller voir mes parents. La façon dont ils t'ont traité est inexcusable. Pardonne-les, et pardonne-moi. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi...

Il paraissait bouleversé. Il était toujours aussi beau et attentionné, et je me sentis véritablement coupable. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec compassion. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? J'avais accepté leur chèque et j'avais rompu avec lui. J'étais la pire des personnes, et pourtant il croyait que c'était encore la faute de sa famille.

-Arrête de te torturer, Alec, dis-je d'une voix faible. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai manipulé tes parents pour avoir l'argent nécessaire.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre, ils auraient dû te soutenir et j'aurais été là pour toi. Je suis prêt à assumer ma paternité.

Cet homme était d'une gentillesse infinie. Je me sentais tellement mal. Mais je devais lui dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder ce mensonge pour moi.

Alors que j'allais enfin lui avouer mon vilain secret, qui lui briserait assurément le cœur, et le mien aussi par la même occasion, la personne que j'avais tenté de joindre pendant deux mois apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut Bella, me dit Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alec, et accessoirement le père de mon enfant.

Il avait toujours cette voix grave qui me donnait des frissons des pieds à la tête.

Ces yeux verts étincelants de malice et de mystère, promesse d'aventure et de souffrance.

Ces cheveux cuivrés, dans lesquels il adorait passer sa main, et moi aussi.

Cette nonchalance caractéristique, qui donnait l'impression qu'il se foutait de tout, même d'être papa.

Il m'avait manqué. J'avais envie de l'étriper.

Je le regardai les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce, Edward continuait de me fixer sans rien dire, et les yeux d'Alec faisait la navette entre lui et moi.

Un portable sonna, et Alec s'excusa pour répondre dans le couloir. Attendant qu'il soit parti, je repris mes esprits et m'adressai à l'homme que j'avais aimé et que je détestais à présent :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens voir mon enfant. J'ai pas le droit ?

-Non, répondis-je, les lèvres pincées. Tes parents m'ont filé de l'argent pour que je m'occupe seule d'Anthony. Et c'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début. Tu n'as aucun droit.

-« Anthony »? C'est sympa, je suis d'accord. Où est-il ?

-Dégage Edward. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Combien de temps tu vas continuer à faire croire à ce pauvre Alec que ce gosse est le sien ?

Je tournai la tête pour regarder les nuages à travers la fenêtre.

-C'est ça Bella, fuis la réalité. En attendant, Alec est persuadé d'avoir un fils, et je pense qu'il déchantera vite en voyant qu'Anthony a les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns.

-Il ressemble à Esmée, c'est tout.

-Putain, c'est n'importe quoi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui dis. Et crois-moi, cet enfant sera aussi le mien.

-Alec n'était pas censé être au courant...Je n'ai jamais menti à tes parents sur la paternité, j'ai simplement parlé de « leur fils ». Ils ont compris que c'était Alec. C'est un malentendu, et rien ne se passe comme prévu...

-Il les a entendu en parler ce matin. Carlisle a appris que tu étais hospitalisée, et il en a parlé à Esmée. J'ai conduit Alec avec ma voiture le plus vite possible.

-Où étais-tu pendant neuf mois Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendant que moi je payais les consultations et achetais de quoi accueillir le bébé ?

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur...

-Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ? Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux et avec l'envie de tout casser. J'ai passé une soirée entière devant ta porte, à attendre que tu rentres chez toi, ou que tu daignes m'ouvrir, pour te parler. J'ai angoissé pendant des nuits entières, en me rendant compte que j'allais devoir vivre ça toute seule. Où étais-tu pendant ce temps ?

Il s'approcha de moi, tout doucement, avec hésitation, les mains dans les poches, puis il se posta près de mon lit en me fixant dans les yeux.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas de lui, au début. Puis j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux m'en occuper avec toi. Tu vas peut-être mettre un peu de temps pour me faire confiance. Mon frère va me haïr pendant un moment, ma famille va me détester. Tu n'es même pas obligée de m'apprécier. Je veux simplement être là pour Anthony. Laisse-moi faire ça. Pour notre enfant.

Je séchai mes larmes et le regardai franchement. A cet instant, il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Je me suis demandé qui de Edward ou de Alec ferait un meilleur père pour Anthony. Alec, certainement. Mais Edward était son père biologique, et il ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir. Je me dis qu'on pouvait essayer après tout. Faire une sorte d'essai, voir comment Edward s'en sortait avec... Comment avait-il dit ?

_Notre enfant. _Deux petits mots que j'aurais adoré avoir entendu plus tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! **

**Certains l'avaient demandée et ça me fait trop plaisir, alors je vous livre une petite "suite" (mais pas encore la fin !) de cet OS. Je sais que ça fait quelques mois qu'il a été publié, mais exams obligent, j'ai dû prendre mon temps pour écrire le reste. **

**N'hésitez pas à revenir au chapitre d'avant si vous avez oublié quelques trucs ! **

**Pour replacer le contexte : Bella était avec Alec. Elle a eu un enfant avec Edward, le frère d'Alec. Qui avait disparu et réapparaît le jour de l'accouchement. Alec est persuadé que cet enfant est de lui, et sa famille aussi. **

**Cette suite est en fait un retour en arrière : d'abord neuf mois plus tôt, puis une semaine après le neuf mois plus tôt. Vous suivez ? **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**(Au fait, il y a un petit "lemon". Très léger. J'aime pas trop en faire pour rien en règle général, mais là ça me paraissait correct. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je suis pas experte ès lemon. ) **

* * *

**Neuf mois plus tôt**

**Edward POV**

-Jazz, c'est Edward, j'espérais que tu allais enfin décrocher ton putain de téléphone parce que...

Trois coups à la porte résonnèrent. Qui venait me déranger ce soir ? Pour une fois que j'avais un jour de congé, je voulais en profiter pour rester tranquillement à l'appartement, inviter quelques amis et faire la fête comme il se doit.

Je raccrochai mon portable sans finir mon message vocal et allai ouvrir.

C'était la chieuse de mon cher frère Alec.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Sérieusement, elle me tapait déjà sur le système pendant les rares repas de famille où je daignais me montrer, il fallait en plus qu'elle vienne jusque chez moi pour me pourrir mon jour de repos.

Je devais même la supporter, elle et ses airs de pimbêche, aux soirées de charités qu'organisaient mes parents.

Elle s'était incrustée à ma fête d'anniversaire, elle suivait mon frère comme un petit toutou et maintenant elle savait où j'habitais.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Bella était partout et je crois qu'on avait jamais passé plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce sans se disputer. Alec désespérait de nous voir nous réconcilier. J'aurais adoré lui faire plaisir...mais il était avec elle. Et elle ne s'en irait jamais apparemment. Comme une maladie chronique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je en grognant, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Sympa l'accueil Eddie, répondit Bella en faisant la grimace. Je cherche Alec, il n'est pas chez lui, depuis hier soir, et je pensais peut-être qu'il avait passé la nuit chez toi.

-Non, tu n'y es pas, dis-je en ricanant. Mon frère te trompe avec une autre femme.

Elle tira la langue comme une gamine et me poussa à l'intérieur.

-Il est sûrement ici, avoue-le. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent, m'annonça-t-elle en pénétrant dans mon salon et traversant le couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes une à une.

-A mon avis, il réfléchit au moyen le moins brutal de te plaquer. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas avec moi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'amener tes fesses hors d'ici.

Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour l'obliger à faire demi-tour, et elle frissonna. Elle avait mis une robe bustier à fleur et détaché ses longs cheveux bruns. Sa peau était chaude et très douce, sa crinière sentait divinement bon. Je gardai mes mains un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur elle.

Peut-être que cette fille était insupportable, mais c'était une bombe.

Elle avait de longues jambes fines et blanches, une taille marquée et un visage de petit ange.

Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient envoûtants, ils donnaient l'impression qu'elle s'émerveillait à chaque instant de ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle.

C'était, en tout cas, le sentiment qu'elle me donna en se retournant pour se dégager de ma poigne : elle fronça les sourcils, mais l'expression dans ses yeux me fit croire que j'étais la personne la plus belle qu'elle ait rencontrée.

C'était une sorcière. Elle avait jeté un sortilège sur mon pauvre frère.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Je peux faire passer le message, s'il passe par là.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à se gratter le coude. Elle était anxieuse et stressée.

-C'est...personnel.

-Tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je, curieux et peut-être un peu effrayé.

-Non, heureusement ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça...

-Tu veux quitter mon frère ?

Elle baissa la tête, et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Peut-être « oui », ou « non », peu importe parce que son air coupable parlait de lui-même.

-Tu veux quitter Alec ?! M'écriai-je. C'est la meilleure. Je n'aurais pas cru que votre « idylle » se finirait à cause de toi.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête et en faisant les gros yeux, signe qu'elle allait se mettre en colère.

-J'aurais plutôt parié sur Alec te laissant tomber...

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'appréciais pas Edward. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je voulais quitter Alec, je veux juste lui parler.

-Il a dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée ici, mentis-je. Tu peux rester un peu, il va sûrement venir.

J'avais la ferme intention de lui faire cracher le morceau. Si elle comptait plaquer mon petit frère, je voulais être au courant le premier. Je voulais tout simplement le protéger, parce que je savais bien qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bar-cuisine et lui proposai quelque chose à boire.

-Quelque chose d'alcoolisé, s'il te plaît.

Décidément, elle allait me faciliter les choses. J'étais sûre qu'avec un coup dans le nez, cette fille était une vraie pipelette. Je lui mis une bonne dose de vodka et un peu de jus d'orange. Je ne savais pas si elle allait aimer, mais elle était trop polie pour me dire que mon mélange était ignoble.

Elle le boirait bien et ensuite je n'aurais qu'à la cuisiner sur ses motivations et ce qu'elle comptait faire avec mon frère. On ne brise pas le cœur d'un Cullen si facilement, on était très protecteur dans ma famille.

Je me tournais du côté bar où elle était assise et lui tendit le verre. Le soleil couchant qui entrait par les fenêtres lui donnait de drôles de reflets roux dans les cheveux. Il illuminait son visage et ses yeux, qu'elle avait plissés pour me voir correctement.

Je contournai le comptoir et fermai les stores. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis amena le verre à ses lèvres.

-Ta boisson est infecte, dit-elle en le reposant.

Je l'observai avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers mon évier et balançait tout le reste du liquide.

-T'es vraiment capricieuse, dis-je en respirant profondément, essayant de garder mon calme. Tu ne l'as même pas goûtée.

-Tu as mis presque que de la vodka ! On sent à peine l'orange, tu voulais que je finisse bourrée, c'est ça ?

-Tu voulais de l'alcool, c'est ce que je t'ai donné. T'avais qu'à préciser.

-Je ne savais pas que tu préparais d'aussi mauvais cocktails.

Elle me fit sortir de mes gongs. Je me dirigeai vers elle, l'attrapai par le poignet gauche et la forçai à me regarder. Elle grimaça lorsque je serrai son bras un peu plus fort, et tenta de se dégager de mon emprise. Pauvre chose.

-Et si tu arrêtais ce petit jeu ? Sois franche, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Alec ?

-C'est mon copain, aux dernières nouvelles. Ce que je lui veux ne te regarde pas.

-C'est aussi mon frère. Et je suis sûr que tu veux le blesser.

-Je n'ai aucune intention véritable de lui faire du mal. Il s'en remettra, il est assez grand pour survivre sans toi maintenant, insinua-t-elle, en me regardant de travers sous ses longs cils noirs.

Certainement. Mais est-ce que, pour ma part, j'étais prêt à voir mon frère malheureux ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt à le voir se soumettre à cette furie aussi belle que timbrée, qui avait débarqué un jour dans nos vies et s'était permis d'y imposer sa loi ?

Est-ce que je voulais qu'ils se séparent et que Bella parte loin, disparaisse et ne revienne jamais ?

Je fixais son visage furibond et rouge. Ses joues rebondies, lisses et enfantines. Ses lèvres pleines et roses, qu'elle mordillait sans arrêt comme si elle allait fondre en larmes. Ses sourcils foncés et fins, ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la figure, son petit nez, sa fossette au menton. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses joues, son sourire magnifique que j'avais déjà aperçu malgré tout, parce que mon frère arrivait à la faire rire, lui...Son nez, sa fossette, ses lèvres...

Sans pouvoir résister, et parce que j'en avais vraiment envie depuis longtemps, je plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. Je sentis ce léger goût de vodka qui prouvait qu'elle avait bien testé ma mixture. Elle résista à mon empressement, mais je la gardais fermement contre moi, je passais ma main dans son dos et attrapai sa taille. Elle me repoussa, elle plaqua ses paumes sur mon torse, mais ses lèvres se mirent à bouger contre les miennes et je sus que j'avais gagné.

Gagné quoi ? Cette lutte acharnée qu'on se livrait depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Alec ? J'avais eu envie de cette fille dès que je l'avais vu. Elle m'avait énervé, chamboulé et rendu jaloux de mon frère.

Mon frère...que je m'étais juré de protéger. La culpabilité s'abattit soudainement sur mes épaules, et je rompis notre étreinte, aussi délivrante soit-elle. J'étais bouleversé d'avoir osé trahir Alec de cette façon.

-Pardon...je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Elle ne disait rien, elle me fixa en passant sa main sur ses lèvres, comme si elle doutait de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Je...vais prendre une douche, je sors ce soir. Tu peux attendre Alec ici, dis-je en bredouillant.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains, me déshabillai rapidement et allumai le robinet d'eau froide.

Un détail me revint en mémoire, comme si mon cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner pendant un moment...

Alec ne viendrait pas ce soir. Il était parti en Angleterre, et il n'avait pas prévenu Bella parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il l'aimait toujours, mais devoir la quitter pour poursuivre ses études l'avait rendu triste et il ne voulait pas la revoir parce qu'il aurait regretté sa décision de la laisser seule. Il comptait la prévenir dès son arrivée. C'était lâche, mais il en souffrait et c'était douloureux pour lui.

Toujours est-il que j'avais menti à Bella, je savais bien qu'il ne passerait pas chez moi.

J'espérais qu'elle aurait l'intelligence de s'en aller avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bains. Mon frère était loin et elle était dans mon salon...La tentation était là, et maintenant que j'avais identifié clairement mon désir pour elle, que je ressentais probablement depuis des mois mais qui s'était transformé en agressivité, je ne pouvais pas être certain de ne pas déraper à nouveau.

Une fois que l'eau m'eut apaisé de toutes les manières possibles, j'inspirai un grand coup et ouvris la porte.

J'entendis des bruits de verre et je sus qu'elle n'était pas partie. Elle avait patienté plus d'une heure seule, et j'anticipais de la trouver devant moi, dans sa robe printanière, et je l'imaginais même sans sa robe...

A peine fis-je un pas dans mon salon, qu'elle s'effondra sur moi, se retenant à mes avant-bras et ricanant comme une demeurée.

-Heeeeeeyy, Eddie ! T'es enfin sortiiiii ! Alec m'a appelé, et tu sais quooooi ? T'es un bel...enfoiré ! Il est à Londres ! Lui aussi... c'est un... enfoiré !

Elle était complètement saoule. Elle avait du mal à parler, comme si elle avait une patate chaude dans la bouche.

Elle s'était servie dans ma réserve d'alcool ! Toutes les bouteilles étaient sur le bar, certaines ouvertes et d'autres non. Des verres de shooters traînaient à côté, et je les sentis un par un, tout en la tenant par la taille de mon bras gauche. Tequila, rhum, whisky, vodka...tout y était passé.

-Bella, pourquoi tu as bu ? Putain, c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Je l'installai sur mon vieux canapé en cuir noir et m'assis à côté d'elle. Spontanément, elle posa sa tête sur mes genoux, s'allongea et rit comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien de drôle là-dedans...Plus tôt, j'avais voulu la faire boire juste un peu, pour la désinhiber, mais là elle s'était enfilé plusieurs verres à la suite. Elle aurait un bon mal crâne demain matin, et elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien.

Plus de souvenir, ça pouvait être quelque chose de bien aussi. Elle oublierait peut-être notre baiser. Ou je pourrais lui faire croire qu'elle m'avait embrassé alors qu'elle était éméchée.

Je lui caressai discrètement la tête et elle se calma un peu. Elle arrêta de gigoter dans tous les sens, elle fixa le plafond et régula sa respiration.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Balança-t-elle d'un seul coup, et je me rendis compte que je la connaissais vraiment très mal.

Jamais n'aurais imaginé qu'elle me poserait cette question, comme je ne pensais pas qu'elle rejetterait la boisson, ou qu'elle oserait piquer l'alcool pour boire autant. Elle était surprenante, incontrôlable, et je me dis qu'elle devait s'ennuyer avec Alec, si calme, si gentil et si raisonnable.

Mais je ne revendiquais pas pour autant le fait qu'elle serait mieux avec moi. J'avais l'impression que je ne saurais pas la rendre heureuse. Mon frère avait toutes les qualités pour bien s'occuper d'elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas embrassée Bella...niai-je, en bon idiot que j'étais.

-Si, tu l'as fait, affirma-t-elle, continuant de regarder droit devant elle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'en ai eu envie, c'est tout. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le promets.

-Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as vraiment attirée, avoua-t-elle et encore une fois elle me prit par surprise. Mais ensuite j'ai découvert que tu avais un caractère exécrable, et puis j'aimais beaucoup Alec. Alors j'ai tenté de t'oublier...

-Tu as réussi ? demandai-je avec une pointe pathétique d'espoir dans la voix.

Espoir qu'elle réponde que non, elle n'avait pas réussi à me sortir de ses pensées.

Tout comme moi qui n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle et de jalouser mon frère d'avoir une copine aussi envoûtante, aussi attirante.

-Oui, répondit-elle, et mon cœur se brisa un peu. En me mettant avec Alec, j'ai oublié que tu m'avais attiré à l'époque où ton frère n'était qu'un ami. Sauf que...Alec m'aime beaucoup trop. Il me fait peur, je me rends bien compte que je ne tiens pas autant à lui que ça. Lui est désespéré de me savoir de l'autre côté de l'océan, moi je n'éprouve que du soulagement. Je venais pour tout lui dire ce soir, mais il m'a prise au dépourvu avec son stage.

-Je te trouve bien loquace, et tout paraît très limpide dans ton esprit, pour une fille qui a bu autant.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle tourna enfin sa tête dans ma direction, et se releva. Elle s'assit normalement à côté de moi, et instinctivement je passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne voulais pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité, je sentais seulement qu'elle était mal et qu'elle se sentait coupable, je voulais l'aider.. Elle posa sa tête contre moi et je vis une larme tomber sur mon pantalon.

-Je suis si affreuse...Ton frère est une personne tellement gentille et serviable. Je devrais être contente d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui sur qui je peux compter, et...

-Arrête de te torturer, la coupai-je, alors que ses pleurs menaçaient de me tremper entièrement.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ses aveux. Bella n'aimait plus Alec, et je l'attirais. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Peut-être qu'un jour je tomberais fou amoureux d'elle, moi aussi, si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Et à ce moment-là, elle ne voudrait peut-être plus de moi. Peut-être aussi que je lui ferais trop penser à Alec. En tout cas, j'étais certain d'une seule chose : je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, par respect pour mon frère, parce qu'elle en avait pas l'envie.

-Tu vas dormir un peu, déclarai-je en me levant et en essayant de l'entraîner avec moi.

Elle résista, me tirant par la main pour me forcer à me rasseoir sur le canapé. Elle me fit ses yeux suppliants et sa moue boudeuse, elle secoua la tête énergiquement, elle se mit même à crier des « Non, non, j'ai pas sommeil », mais je ne changeais pas d'avis : une fois allongée sur mon lit, elle s'endormirait comme une masse et se sentirait mieux au réveil.

C'était donc un cas de force majeur. Sans la consulter, je l'attrapai par la taille et la plaçai sur mon épaule comme un sac. Il y a des moyens plus délicats de traiter un être humain, mais Bella ne me laissait pas le choix. Elle ne laissait le choix à personne d'ailleurs : elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et le monde devait s'adapter autour d'elle.

Je sentis ses petits poings frapper mon dos, je l'ignorai tout bonnement et arrivé dans ma chambre, je la posai délicatement sur le matelas. Ou du moins j'essayai de faire ça en douceur, mais elle se laissa tomber comme une masse.

-Edward, tu peux rester un peu avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec elle dans un lit. Mais j'avais déjà l'impression de faire du tort à mon frère en acceptant sa copine chez moi, en la laissant passer la nuit ici. Elle ne me ménageait pas beaucoup.

-Le temps que tu t'endormes, alors, lui accordai-je. Crois-moi, ça va vite arriver au vu de tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité.

Elle s'écarta avec difficulté, ouvrit les draps et me fit une place. J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures et je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, sur le dos, ne sachant comment agir. Je sentis sa tête se poser sur mon torse, et se soulever au rythme de ma respiration. Elle devait entendre mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Bella voulait juste être réconfortée. Elle clamait tout haut qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même, qu'elle était forte et indépendante, mais de temps en temps elle était comme tous le monde : elle cherchait de la tendresse, de l'affection, elle voulait que quelqu'un sur cette planète tienne un peu à elle.

Elle n'était pas insignifiante.

**Bella POV**

J'étais réveillée, mais curieusement mes paupières étaient comme collées et je dus forcer sur mes yeux pour les ouvrir.

Je ne reconnus pas la chambre où j'étais. Il y avait des stores gris à ma gauche, qui laissaient filtrer un rayon de soleil -c'était ce qui m'avait réveillé.

Il y avait aussi une odeur de parfum enivrante et masculine, un bras puissant et poilu autour de ma taille, qui déformait ma robe.

Un homme était collé contre mon dos, et je ne le savais pas seulement parce que je sentais une bosse caractéristique, mais une barbe fine me chatouillait l'épaule et un souffle fort glissait sur ma peau et faisait voler mes cheveux.

Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Edward, et pour une fois je n'avais pas passé une nuit rongée par l'angoisse de savoir que je ne supportais plus l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras, et qu'il faudrait que je mette un terme à tout ça.

Edward et Alec étaient tellement différents...l'un se pliait en quatre pour me faire plaisir et satisfaire mes moindres caprices, l'autre se permettait de dire tout haut que j'allais trop loin. Je n'avais jamais entrevu les limites d'Alec : il disait oui à tout, il m'achetait des cadeaux d'une valeur inestimable, et il serait même prêt à arrêter le stage de ses rêves en Angleterre si je lui demandais.

Edward, quant à lui, avait tenté de me faire boire pour me faire parler, j'en étais consciente, il me provoquait constamment et il y avait une attraction irrésistible entre nous deux que j'avais ressenti le premier jour de notre rencontre.

J'étais tiraillée entre deux amours -le romantique ennuyeux et le passionnel explosif.

Je savais vers lequel je penchais, et celui que j'avais rejeté depuis plusieurs mois.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête ?

Alec était l'homme parfait de l'histoire d'amour parfaite. Un véritable prince charmant, attentionné et calme, dévoué. Mais la notre, d'histoire d'amour, était à sens unique. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, j'avais plutôt été touchée par un homme prêt à autant de sacrifices pour contenter ses proches.

Edward oscillait entre deux personnalités : émotive et touchante, ou froide et cynique.

Les deux m'attiraient sans aucun doute.

Je me tournai aussi doucement que possible et me retrouvai face à lui qui dormait à poings fermés. Légèrement, je caressai du doigt son nez droit, puis je descendis sur ses lèvres fines, son menton volontaire. Je continuai sur le bras qui me tenait toujours, musclé et tendu.

Ses cils papillonnèrent et il ouvrit les yeux. Je retirai ma main soudainement comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Quelle idiote !

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix suave.

-Salut, bredouillai-je, tout en m'extirpant de son étreinte, et sortant carrément du lit en roulant sur le côté.

Il parut surpris mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il leva les bras et s'étira, du coin de l'œil je vis son tee-shirt se soulever de quelques centimètres et laisser apparaître son bassin très bien dessiné...

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et me passai de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Je piquai un peu de dentifrice que j'étalai sur mon doigt et me brossai les dents sommairement. Je m'attachai les cheveux et sortis de la chambre en ignorant Edward qui était à peine réveillé.

La culpabilité m'envahissait : je savais qu'il m'avait prise en charge hier après les verres d'alcool que j'avais enchaîné, désespéré d'avoir eu mon petit-ami au téléphone. Alec n'avait pas arrêté de me dire à quel point je lui manquais, et tout ce que j'avais pensé était que je ne pourrais encore une fois pas rompre avec lui.

J'avais tellement envie de me libérer de ce fardeau, je ne pouvais plus continuer à faire semblant. Il m'avait répété mille fois « je t'aime Bella, je t'aime mon amour » et moi j'avais supplié silencieusement qu'il se taise, qu'il reste à Londres pour toujours. Il avait raccroché et j'avais pleuré un petit peu, puis la colère avait remplacé la tristesse et j'avais vidé la réserve d'Edward.

Je me souvenais de tout. Absolument tout. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait embrassé. Je me souvenais de notre brève conversation, où je lui avais avoué mon attirance pour lui. Il m'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, il était resté avec moi, il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Tout était clair dans mon esprit, les souvenirs ne s'étaient pas effacés.

Je mis les verres au lave-vaisselle, que je faillis ne pas remarquer, prête à tout nettoyer à la main. Je rangeais les bouteilles dans le placard, je passai un coup d'éponge. Que faisait Edward ? J'eus l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je m'étais dégagée de ses bras.

J'entrepris de préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Je mis en route la machine à café, je plaçai le pain de mie dans le grille-pain. Alors que je sortais quelques oranges pour les presser, Edward apparut enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il avait changé de tee-shirt, et il amenait avec lui une douce fragrance de gel douche mentholé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et rien que ce geste m'embrasa de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est plutôt clair non ? Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me fiche dehors. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, car je savais que Rosalie était chez Emmett et que je serais irrémédiablement seule.

Même si, ces temps-ci, je préférais être seule plutôt qu'avec Alec et sa bonté dégoulinante.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu es invité pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il fermement.

Quelle gentillesse ! Pour aujourd'hui donc...

-Je peux faire des pancakes, si tu veux, proposai-je. J'allai presser des oranges.

-Non, des toasts c'est très bien. Et il y a déjà du jus d'orange, juste au-dessus de ta tête.

Je regardai où il m'indiquait et vis l'étagère un peu trop haute pour mon mètre soixante.

-Du jus frais, c'est pas si...commençai-je, puis je me stoppai quand je le sentis se coller derrière moi pour attraper la brique.

Je me retins de toutes mes forces au comptoir devant moi. Pas parce qu'il me poussait comme une brute, mais je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus, littéralement.

Je sentis son bassin se presser contre mon dos, je vis son bras passer autour de moi et se poser sur le même comptoir que j'agrippais, pour se donner un appui. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le jus, et son tee-shirt bougea contre ma robe.

Ma culotte s'humidifia anormalement. Mon visage était crispé, et j'étais sûrement rouge-écrevisse.

Pourquoi est-ce que lui ne tentait pas quelque chose ? Il m'avait bien embrassée hier soir, sans aucun scrupule. S'il prenait l'initiative de rompre cette tension sexuelle infernale, ça m'éviterait de me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne l'étais déjà.

Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Il s'écarta, posa la brique à côté, et dû prendre peur en voyant mon expression. Je crois que si je me serais vue, je me serais proposé d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Ou de m'envoyer en l'air un bon coup.

J'étais très frustrée.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu une pointe de moquerie dans son ton inquiet, et son sourire narquois me le confirma.

-Très bien, répliquai-je, les dents serrées. Je vais nous servir.

J'attrapai deux verres que je posai brusquement sur le bar qui faisait aussi office de table et je les remplis de jus. Puis je fis volte-face pour récupérer les tasses à café et rentrai dans le torse ferme d'Edward.

-Merde ! M'écriai-je, pas parce qu'il m'avait fait mal, ou que quoi que ce soit de grave s'était produit, mais parce que j'avais l'impression que tout se passait comme si quelqu'un se plaisait à tester ma résistance.

Combien de temps j'allais tenir avant de me jeter sur lui ?

-Tu pourrais faire attention, marmonna-t-il.

-J'hallucine ! Tu pourrais t'excuser, au lieu de te comporter comme un goujat. C'est bien gentil de m'inviter, mais si l'accueil est aussi peu agréable, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds ici.

-Alors ça tombe très bien, parce que techniquement tu t'es invitée toute seule dès le moment où tu as franchi la porte d'entrée sans mon autorisation, et que tu as tellement bu que tu ne pouvais plus marcher droit.

-C'est pas croyable ! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me servir un verre de vodka pur, et pour m'embrasser au passage.

Dès l'instant où ces derniers mots franchirent mes lèvres, je sus qu'on avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il me fixa étrangement, comme s'il pensait que j'avais oublié ce détail. Et puis quoi encore ? J'étais sobre à ce moment-là.

Dans ses yeux verts, je vis tout un panel d'émotions s'exprimer : de l'indécision, de la peur, du désir, de la colère...

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et l'embrassai avidement.

Je passai mes mains derrière lui et les fourrai dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer, remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, caresser mes épaules nues à cause de ma robe.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et nous nous déplaçâmes vers le comptoir. Je rompis vivement notre étreinte, j'attrapai les verres en plastique remplis de jus d'orange et je les balançai dans l'évier. Lui en profita pour éteindre rapidement le grille-pain.

Il revint à moi pour m'embrasser, et sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents.

Lorsque nos deux langues se rejoignirent, un flot de sensations m'envahit. Il avait un goût exquis, et je me sentis à moitié vide lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

Je me hissai sur le bar et ouvris les jambes, il vint s'y loger. Rapidement, ses lèvres dévièrent sur mon cou, sur mes clavicules, et il descendit encore un peu jusqu'à embrasser le creux de mes seins. Sa main passa dans mon dos et fit baisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe, que je fis descendre jusqu'à mes pieds et qu'il envoya valser derrière nous.

Il prit le temps de regarder mes sous-vêtements : un bandeau décolleté noir et une culotte en dentelle fine noire elle-aussi. Je ne sus pas du tout ce qu'il en pensa, mais à voir ses yeux s'assombrir, je crus comprendre que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et tâtai ses abdos fins et tendus sous l'effet de mes doigts. Il enleva son haut et je pus admirer son torse et ses bras musclés. Je fis légèrement baisser son jean jusqu'à apercevoir la naissance de ses poils.

-Sois patiente, murmura-t-il en rigolant dans mon cou face à mon empressement.

-Tu aimes prendre ton temps ? Demandai-je en haletant sous l'effet de ses baisers légers comme des plumes.

-Oh oui, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement, et une fois de plus j'entendis son rire clair et léger.

-Parce que tu penses me faire jouir ? Insinuai-je, moqueuse. Prétentieux.

-Plusieurs fois, oui. Je suis rationnel.

Je crois que je perdis tout simplement le contrôle de moi-même.

Je pinçais les bords de son jean alors qu'il me mordillait agréablement le lobe de l'oreille, et je fis tout tomber à ses pieds, le boxer avec.

Sa virilité se libéra, et je pus voir tout l'effet que je lui faisais. Son érection tout à coup à l'air libre le fit grogner et il attrapa mes bras pour les plaquer sur mes côtés.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre, râla-t-il en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas très obéissante, tu devrais le savoir.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et prit mes seins en coupe. Ma tête partit en arrière tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon téton gauche, tout en jouant avec le droit d'une main.

En effet, c'était de la véritable torture. J'accrochai sa nuque et je gémis tout ondulant du bassin. C'était incroyable toutes ces sensations qu'il me procurait, il n'en avait pas idée.

Il me fit basculer à plat sur le comptoir, les jambes repliées et écartées, et alors que je croyais qu'il allai enfin retirer cette maudite culotte et entrer en moi, il mit sa tête entre mes jambes et plaqua sa bouche sur le bout de tissu.

Je lâchai une flopée de jurons.

Je pensai que si je n'avais pas Alec dans ma vie, probablement que je n'aurais pas été épilée à ce moment et...est-ce que je devais remercier Alec pour ça ? Je me sentais tellement mal...

Puis Edward enleva ma culotte et passa sa langue sur mon clitoris. Alec me sortit complètement de la tête et je criai mon plaisir.

Il me fit jouir plusieurs fois, comme il l'avait prédit.

Et quand enfin il me pénétra, j'étais tellement fatiguée et courbaturée, et heureuse, que je le remerciais d'y aller en douceur.

Il m'embrassait sur tout le visage comme si chaque parcelle de ma peau méritait d'être aimée. Il me caressait le corps avec ses mains fortes et je frissonnais sous le toucher de ses doigts.

Nous nous endormîmes sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ma dernière pensée fut que je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter.

**Une semaine plus tard**

-Nous avons les résultats de votre prise de sang. En effet, vous avez bien un manque de fer et de vitamines...mais surtout vous êtes enceinte.

J'écarquillai les yeux et balbutiai-je :

-Vous...vous êtes sûrs ?

-Votre taux de HCG est anormalement élevé. Ce n'est probablement que votre première semaine de grossesse, vous n'auriez pas pu le savoir avec un test lambda... Vous allez devoir en refaire un. Est-ce que vous connaissez le père ? Vous devriez le prévenir, et prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin.

Je courus vomir dans les toilettes.

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais chez moi après une bonne soirée avec mes amis dans un club de strip-tease.

Une bonne soirée ?

Non, très mauvaise. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Bella. C'était elle que je voulais voir nue. Voir tout court en fait.

Je repensai à la façon dont elle était partie le matin après _notre nuit_, avec le sourire, me promettant de me rappeler, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis une semaine.

Mon appartement vide ne m'avait jamais paru aussi triste. J'avais espéré qu'elle revienne souvent. Qu'elle reste dormir ici, qu'on prévoit des activités à faire ensemble ou qu'on reste au lit à faire l'amour toute la journée.

Ma fierté m'empêchait de la rappeler. Et la culpabilité envers mon frère encore plus, qui m'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles et me demandait en rigolant si j'avais trouvé enfin une copine.

Oui, mais elle était déjà prise. Bella pouvait faire ses propres choix, mais moi je ne pouvais pas choisir à sa place. Mon bonheur était entre ses mains.

Mon répondeur faisait un petit bruit pour me signaler un message. Je l'enclenchai tout en me débarrassant de ma veste.

-Vous-avez-un-message. Aujourd'hui-à-dix-huit-heures-et-trente-deux-minutes...

-Edward...renifla une voix que je connaissais parfaitement.

Je m'arrêtai tout net en plein milieu de mon salon. Bella...elle me contactait enfin. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste ?

-...c'est horrible...il faut que je te parle..s'il te plaît c'est urgent...

Sans réfléchir, je récupérai mes clés et me préparai à foncer la rejoindre chez elle.

-...je suis enceinte.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Ses derniers mots me stoppèrent dans mon élan.

De qui ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne prenait pas la pilule ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être moi, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'on avait couché ensemble. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant avec Alec ? Bien sûr que non, je me sentis idiot d'avoir pu penser qu'elle voudrait fonder une famille avec lui.

Elle sanglotait au téléphone, et murmurait des paroles inintelligibles. Quelques phrases apparurent clairement.

-C'est toi le père...je le suis depuis une semaine...je ne sais pas quoi faire...je vais avorter...Edward on a fait une bêtise...avortement...adoption...j'ai besoin de toi...

Non, je ne voulais pas être père, hors de question. Je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à mon frère, je ne voulais pas perdre ma famille et assumer autant de responsabilités. Je ne voulais pas la soutenir pendant neuf mois, ou l'accompagner le jour de son opération pour avorter.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais fait mes valises et je partais à l'autre bout du pays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! Voilà, désolée pour ceux qui suivaient vraiment cette (petite) histoire; j'écris de temps en temps mais malheureusement j'ai tendance à délaisser fanfiction, je suis très occupée par mes études...Bon j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration un an plus tard j'ai bien l'impression, pour une petite suite.**

**Du coup Edward et Bella ont bien eu cet enfant, et j'ai décidé d'axer ce chapitre sur le ressenti du frère d'Edward...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alec POV

_« ...Mon frère va me haïr pendant un moment...Je veux simplement être là pour Anthony...Pour notre enfant. »_

Avez-vous déjà reçu une claque en pleine figure ?

Ce n'était même pas assez douloureux pour exprimer ce que je ressentais en écoutant Edward et Bella discuter dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Ma douleur me faisait plutôt sentir comme si un bus m'avait roulé dessus, suivi par une meute de chiens enragés me déchiquetant en mille morceaux, pour finir asphyxié la tête dans une cuvette de toilettes.

_Ma_ Bella avait couché avec _mon frère_, et un gosse était né.

Je n'allais pas mieux en le répétant. Comment pouvais-je me soulager ?

Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude d'extérioriser ma souffrance. Edward était le champion pour ça : quand il avait peur ou mal, il criait, il frappait, il fuyait.

J'avais pour ma part pris l'habitude de rester stoïque et de réfléchir, de me poser des questions. _Comment régler le problème sans causer de dommages ? Comment m'en sortir sans blesser qui que ce soit, ou le moins possible ?_

Cette fois, ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir et sourire en entrant dans la chambre, comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne voulais pas les entendre m'annoncer que finalement, Edward serait le père, parce qu'après tout, c'était son spermatozoïde qui avait fécondé l'ovule.

La passivité, c'était bel et bien terminé.

Je poussai la porte rageusement en criant, avec l'envie de défoncer Edward jusqu'à ce que sa jolie figure soit méconnaissable.

-SALOPARD ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Je lui balançai un coup de poing. Dans le nez, dans le mille. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, dans les dents cette fois. Il ne se défendait même pas. Bella hurlait, elle me suppliait d'arrêter, elle appelait à l'aide mais le temps que le personnel débarque, je pouvais bien encore casser quelque chose à Edward.

-TU AS OSE COUCHE AVEC MA COPINE ! TU M'AS FAIT CROIRE QUE C'ETAIT MON ENFANT ! CONNARD !

-Alec, calme-toi...murmura Edward en se tenant le visage qui pissait le sang.

-Je vais pas me calmer, je vais te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu crèves !

Malheureusement, je ne mis pas ma menace à exécution. Des vigiles musclés et entraînés vinrent m'attraper par les bras pour me jeter dehors sur le trottoir, alors que je criais encore des insultes à Edward.

-Restez dehors, s'il vous plaît jeune homme. Cet hôpital n'est pas le lieu de disputes de famille.

Je me relevai péniblement, alors que tous les passants me dévisageaient d'une drôle de façon.

-QUOI ? M'énervai-je en les agressant tous. Ma copine a eu un _enfant_ avec mon frère, je peux bien être en colère ! Bougez de là !

Des petites mamies passèrent au trottoir d'en face et les gens qui se tenaient à côté de moi, certains inquiets, partirent prestement.

Mes parents sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers moi. Carlisle me regardait sévèrement et Esmée se tenait le visage dans les mains.

-Relève-toi, Alec, m'ordonna Carlisle en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. On rentre à la maison.

-Oh non, mon dieu, quel horreur, sanglotait ma mère, de cette voix insupportable qu'elle prenait quand un de ses enfants lui faisaient honte.

-Bande d'hypocrites ! Vous ne voyez pas ce qui est en train de se passer ? Les apostrophai-je. Ma vie est en train de s'effondrer, mais vous ne pensez qu'aux apparences ! « Relève-toi Alec », fis-je en imitant mon père et sa grosse voix, « Quelle horreur, que vont penser les voisins ? » dis-je en prenant la voix aiguë de ma mère. Bienvenue dans un monde où l'argent ne protège pas vos enfants, il ne les empêche pas se prendre des coups et ne les aide pas à les encaisser ! Je préfère autant rentrer seul, hors de question que je revienne dans votre baraque à un million qui pue la bourgeoisie hautaine et la fierté mal placée !

Je les laissais tous les deux bouche bée devant l'hôpital, courant difficilement et respirant à grandes peines, puis je hélai un taxi. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur le sol plein de détritus, aussi crade que mon état d'esprit. Je me sentais sale et trahi par ma famille, trompé par ma copine et seul comme jamais auparavant.

J'indiquai au chauffeur le nom d'un bar tenu par mon meilleur ami.

Était-ce une bonne idée d'aller se soûler à onze heures du soir après avoir appris que mon frère et ma copine étaient parents d'un beau petit gamin ensemble ?

Sûrement pas. Le fait même que je désigne encore Bella comme « ma copine » montrait que je n'avais pas accusé le coup. Je regardais les gratte-ciels de New York qui paraissaient toucher les étoiles -des étoiles qu'on apercevait à peine, seulement des petites touches scintillantes dans la nuit. J'allais apprendre à ne plus aimer Isabella Swan, ou du moins à ignorer mon amour pour elle, ce qui serait déjà un immense pas en avant vers un retour à la paix.

J'allais aussi détester mon frère. Mais Edward restait mon frère, peut-être un homme qui n'avait pas envie de cet enfant, seulement une personne qui avait fait une erreur, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Comme moi par exemple, qui avait fait l'erreur de penser que mon travail à Londres ne serait qu'une parenthèse jusqu'à ce que je revienne et que je retrouve Bella.

Elle avait réussi par je ne sais quel exploit à se placer au centre de plusieurs vies -au moins la mienne et celle d'Edward. Comme une planète et ses satellites. Edward et moi, nous pensions que nous ne faisions que passer à côté d'elle, mais elle avait usé de son attraction et nous gravitions inlassablement.

Je leur souhaitais tout le malheur du monde.

* * *

The Wolf. Un bar sombre et pas toujours bien fréquenté, aux tendances rock et électroniques, tenu par Jacob Black.

Il m'accueillit à l'entrée comme s'il m'avait vu la veille. C'était comme ça avec Jake : quoiqu'il arrive, on resterait amis, d'une amitié presque fraternelle.

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Edward reste ton frère..._

La petite voix qui ramène à la réalité est une belle salope.

-Alec Cullen ! Tu tombes bien, on allait commencer une partie de poker. De strip-poker, rectifia-t-il avec un énorme sourire, jusqu'aux oreilles. Et j'ai choisi les plus belles femmes à notre table.

-Je ferais bien un tour au sous-sol...dis-je à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence.

Jake me darda un regard noir et son revirement d'humeur me tétanisa.

-Alec...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais très bien que ça ne me plaît pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

-Je serais prudent. Laisse-moi y aller, j'ai passé une journée de merde, j'ai besoin de décompresser.

-Génial, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on s'est pas vu et le jour où tu rentres, tu veux te faire défoncer la tronche par des évadés de prisons. Grand bien te fasse, je ne participerais pas à ce massacre.

Il prit une voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence, et très dure, sur le ton de la réprimande :

-Le code est «Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ». Vas-y tout seul.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer mais je voyais bien qu'il désapprouvait mon comportement. Peu importe, je n'avais aucune envie que l'on me fasse la morale.

Le jour où Jacob avait laissé tomber ses études de commerce, au grand désarroi de son père, il avait cherché à ouvrir une boutique dont il serait le patron et qui lui permettrait de boucler ses fins de mois décemment.

Le problème était que son père refusait de financer son projet, et il avait alors fait appel à un ancien camarade de fac, Demetri Volturi, dont la famille riche et puissante possédait la moitié de la ville. Le père de Demetri, Aro Volturi, avait accepté de l'aider à plusieurs conditions. Ouvrir un bar en était une, et elle plaisait à Jake, mais il fallait aussi que le sous-sol accueille une des nombreuses activités illégales de la famille Volturi : le combat clandestin.

Conditions qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il était hors de question pour Jacob de reprendre ses études ou de retourner vivre chez Billy Black.

Les séances de combat étaient organisées par Marcus, le frère d'Aro. C'était un homme étrange, au ventre énorme rempli de bière et toujours la cigarette entre les lèvres. Jacob prétendait que Marcus était considéré comme le raté de la famille Volturi, celui qui ne fréquentait pas les hauts buildings et les meetings d'affaire, mais plutôt les bas-fonds de New York et les malfrats endettés.

J'avais combattu une seule fois, je m'étais fait laminé. Je m'en souvenais encore : je venais de terminer ma deuxième année de fac et, persuadé d'avoir loupé la plupart de mes examens, humilié par mon père Carlisle qui m'avait traité comme un moins que rien, j'avais fini « au cachot », comme disait Marcus en désignant le sous-sol.

Je m'étais pris une bonne raclée par Demetri en personne, le poignet cassé, les deux yeux et les joues tuméfiés, des bleus partout et l'impossibilité de me déplacer correctement pendant une semaine.

Mais je me souviens du soulagement que j'avais ressenti en cassant le nez de Demetri, et cette sensation m'était resté en mémoire pendant longtemps. C'était mieux que l'alcool, la drogue, peut-être mieux que le sexe. Mon meilleur exutoire.

J'avais pris peur en voyant à quel point frapper un être humain m'avait fait plaisir, et je n'étais plus jamais retourné au cachot.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais adoré y retrouver Edward, mais sachant qu'il était probablement à l'hôpital avec Bella, et cette idée me donnait envie de vomir, j'allais me contenter de me battre contre un inconnu en imaginant mon frère à la place.

Je traversai le bar en ignorant royalement les filles complètement bourrées qui m'appelaient pour danser, et je faillis même renverser le plateau d'un employé. J'étais angoissé et pressé de me battre -de me prendre des coups. Je croyais dur comme fer que la douleur physique pourrait anesthésier la souffrance morale.

Je pris les escaliers qui descendaient, ils étaient interminables. Sur un palier se trouvaient des petites toilettes infréquentées et je descendis encore.

J'arrivais enfin devant une petite porte en bois complètement hermétique au bruit. Ce n'était pas que la musique du bar gênaient pour combattre, mais les bruits que faisaient les hommes qui se tapaient dessus auraient pu alerter les clients.

Deux vigiles gardaient la porte : deux têtes de plus que moi, ils pouvaient sans peine me refuser et me balancer dehors si l'envie leur prenait. Mais je savais qu'Aro payaient ses gardes du corps pour apprendre par cœur les noms et les visages des habitués du cachot, ceux des fréquentations de sa famille et ceux qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à son business.

Comme moi qui avait cassé le nez de son fils il y a quelques années.

Pourquoi Aro laissait son fils se battre ? Cela me sidérait. Demetri serait un jour le patron de l'entreprise Volturi, j'aurais pensé qu'Aro préserverait son unique héritier.

A moins qu'Aro ne soit pas au courant des agissement de son fils. Ou alors il le savait et désapprouvait fortement.

-Alec Cullen...ricana un des deux vigiles, comme si mon nom était une blague à lui tout seul.

-Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, dis-je en haussant la voix, dans une vaine tentative de les impressionner.

Ce code me parut soudain très ironique. Je me souvenais du film Mary Poppins que j'avais vu tout petit : un mot qui avait le pouvoir de changer une vie. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui j'entamais un nouveau départ. Juste après avoir franchi cette porte.

Puis je me demandai quel idiot avait pu choisir un mot de passe pareil. Est-ce qu'Aro faisait une fixette sur les Disney ?

Le deuxième garde me donna un coup sur la crâne qui fut pas loin de m'assommer. Je me retins difficilement au mur.

-Sale crétin, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, me menaçant de recommencer si je parlais à nouveau. On ne dit pas le code à voix haute.

Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur pour aussitôt la refermer.

Je me retrouvai donc dans une petite pièce bas de plafond, remplie de fumée et qui empestait le cigare froid. Une femme brune en robe moulante était assise à l'entrée derrière une table, avec un registre et une urne remplie d'argent.

-Ton nom, dit-elle froidement, sans me regarder.

-Alec Cullen, répondis-je en essayant d'évaluer le montant qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

Elle leva enfin les yeux, me regarda et sourit dangereusement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait combattre avec toi. Tu déposes cinquante dollars, si tu gagnes une fois tu récupères le double. Deux fois, le triple. T'as compris ?

Quelqu'un ? Ce ne pouvait être que Demetri. Ce salaud m'avait attendu toutes ces années pour me remettre une bonne raclée, un vrai psychopathe.

Je me mis à trembler. Est-ce que j'avais peur ? Probablement, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de donner les cinquante dollars et de m'avancer vers le centre de la pièce. A ce stade, je n'étais même plus téméraire : j'avais perdu tout instinct de survie.

Il y avait énormément d'hommes, quelques femmes. La plupart étaient torse nus ou en débardeur, et portaient des vieux pantalons troués, des joggings, des shorts usagés. Ils étaient regroupés autour du tapis central où deux hommes se battaient violemment. Les spectateurs criaient, encourageaient leur favori, riaient de celui qui se prenait des coups. Au fond de la pièce se déroulait une partie de poker et je reconnus Marcus attablé et jouant le fric de sa famille. Une jeune femme grande et blonde distribuait les cartes. Elle leva les yeux et j'eus l'impression qu'elle me fixait. Elle se pencha vers Marcus et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci tourna la tête et éclata de rire en me voyant.

On aurait dit que tout le monde ici me connaissait et m'attendait comme le messie. J'étais le divertissement de la soirée, l'imbécile qui retournait se prendre une dérouillée après tant d'années.

Le combat actuel prit fin et Demetri apparut enfin, dans un costume de travail peu approprié pour le lieu. La classe en toutes circonstances. Il attrapa le bras du vainqueur et le leva bien haut. Les spectateurs crièrent, applaudirent ou huèrent, et de l'argent circula dans la foule, car les combats étaient l'occasion de faire des paris sur le dos des participants.

-Voici notre gagnant ! S'exclama Demetri en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Maximus, tu peux aller chercher ton argent.

J'étais persuadé que cet homme ne s'appelait pas Maximus. La plupart des personnes ici choisissaient des surnoms pour se battre, et je compris mon erreur : j'avais donné mon prénom et mon nom de famille, j'étais stupide. Je serais passé plus facilement inaperçu si j'avais trouvé un nom d'emprunt.

La jeune femme brune de l'accueil traversa la salle et chuchota à l'oreille de Demetri.

J'étais mort.

Quand elle repartit, le sourire du fils Volturi s'agrandit encore et il se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Moi, très certainement.

-On me dit qu'un invité très spécial se trouve parmi nous ce soir ! Approche Alec Cullen, je ne vais pas te manger.

Les hommes autour de lui ricanèrent et je rougis furieusement. Je jouai des coudes et m'approchai tout d'abord discrètement, puis quand les autres comprirent que j'étais le fameux Alec Cullen, ils s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes en me donnant des tapes dans le dos.

Demetri ouvrit grand les bras quand il me vit, comme si j'étais son meilleur ami. C'était répugnant.

-Alec, quelle surprise ! Tu es venu prendre ta revanche ?

-Juste me battre, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me donnais un air désinvolte, j'espérais qu'ainsi il m'attribuerait un mec au hasard dans la foule. Je ne venais pas pour lui.

-Ah ! Mais mon nez se souvient encore de notre dernier combat...Même si tu as perdu, je suis très frustré de ne pas avoir pu te rendre la pareil.

Il avait toujours ce sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres, mais ses yeux bleus me fixaient cruellement. Est-ce que je sortirais vivant de cet endroit ?

-Je te propose une revanche tout de suite, dit-il de sa voix mielleuse en se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Acceptes-tu ?

Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre. Si je refusais, nul doute qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce que je cède. Ou alors ses vigiles me vireraient du cachot à coup de pied. En me coupant un organe quelconque au passage. Et Demetri garderai rancune contre moi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La rancune d'un Volturi pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse.

-J'accepte, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Après tout, j'étais venu pour me battre, me défouler et peu importe si c'était contre Demetri ou quelqu'un d'autre. Contre un Volturi, c'était même encore mieux, j'allais pouvoir me venger et en finir avec cette vieille humiliation. Je gagnerai ce combat, remporterai l'argent et le plus important : je me déchargerai de toute cette peine et cette colère qui habitait dans mon cœur depuis ce soir.

-Marcus ! Appela Demetri tout en enlevant sa veste. J'ai besoin de toi quinze secondes pour arbitrer.

Tout le monde ricana, et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi.

Demetri venait de subtilement suggérer qu'il me réglerai mon compte en quinze secondes. Je vis rouge et j'eus envie de lui envoyer une bonne droite avant le début du combat.

-Tu te souviens des règles ? Me demanda Marcus en traînant son énorme ventre au centre du tapis, la clope à la bouche qui lui donnait un accent étrange.

Quelles règles ? Je secouai la tête, je n'avais pas ce souvenir-là.

-Pas de règles, ricana Demetri. Tous les coups sont permis. Tu démarres au signal de Marcus, et lui seul décide quand le combat s'arrête. En général, quand un des deux a perdu connaissance ou se vide de son sang. Pas d'armes à feu, ni d'armes blanches, juste du combat corps à corps.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et laissa apparaître une musculature impressionnante, mais aussi beaucoup de cicatrices en travers de son buste et des tatouages symboliques sur les clavicules et les bras, comme des runes ou des hiéroglyphes.

Je décidai d'enlever mon tee-shirt et mes chaussures, je me retrouvai aussi torse-nu, en jean. Je n'étais pas aussi bien bâti que Demetri, j'avais des épaules moins larges, un dos moins développé, mais j'avais de la force dans les bras, des abdominaux en béton et l'athlétisme que je pratiquais depuis plusieurs années m'avait apporté une endurance infaillible et des jambes musclées.

Mais c'était moins impressionnant, évidemment, et j'entendis des rires gras dans mon dos.

-T'es sûr que tu sais te battre ? Lança un homme pour se moquer et faire rire la foule.

-Il a pas de muscles, le petit ! Dit une voix de vieil homme, et je me demandai comment un vieillard pouvait se retrouver dans cet endroit.

Je me retournai pour regarder les spectateurs qui me huaient, par curiosité, et Marcus en profita pour siffler le départ.

Je me pris un coup de poing de Demetri sans même le voir venir.

Je trébuchai un peu en arrière, et je tentai de reprendre mes esprits tandis que mon adversaire prenait position pour balancer un deuxième poing : les jambes écartées, l'une derrière l'autre, les coudes repliés, il sautillai sur place et j'avais l'impression que chacun de ses pas faisaient trembler le sol.

Demetri était lourd. A côté de lui, j'étais un poids plume, mais j'étais plus agile, plus souple, et j'avais sûrement plus d'endurance, à défaut d'avoir sa force.

Je ne devais pas frapper tout de suite, je devais d'abord le fatiguer.

Il prit son élan et essaya de taper une deuxième fois mais j'esquivai sans problème et passai rapidement dans son dos.

Je me fis insulter par les hommes qui nous regardaient, à leurs yeux j'étais un lâche qui fuyait le combat.

Demetri fit volte-face en ricanant.

-On a peur, Cullen ?

-Détrompe-toi. Je vais te mettre une raclée.

Rapidement, je balançai un poing dans son ventre, qu'il arrêta sans problèmes en me tordant le bras. J'ignorai la douleur et je lançai mon autre poing dans son nez. Cette fois, j'avais bien frappé, et le sang se mit à couler.

-Enfoiré ! Dit-il en plaquant sa main contre son visage.

-Jamais deux sans trois, dis-je en souriant et je tapai une deuxième fois pour ce combat, une troisième si on comptait toutes les fois où on s'était battu, au même endroit.

Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à me défouler sur quelqu'un. Chacun de mes coups me déchargeait d'une petite portion de mes émotions accumulées. Je pouvais devenir accro, je le savais. Et c'était sûrement dangereux, mais à cet instant précis, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que frapper encore et encore en imaginant Edward à la place de Demetri. La fureur qui s'emparait de moi ne me faisait plus peur : c'était un nouvel aspect de ma personnalité que j'aimais et que je comptais bien développer.

Je cherchai à balancer un coup de pied sur son entrejambe, mais j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait placé une coque en plastique solide...Merde, c'était autorisé ça ?

Et je me rendis compte trop tard qu'il tenait toujours mon bras tordu. Il me l'attrapa des deux mains, me mit du sang partout et me retourna comme une poupée de chiffon. Je tombai sur le dos, et la douleur me fit voir trente-six chandelles.

Je sentis des coups pleuvoir sur mes côtes, sur mon visage, et je crus que ça ne finirait jamais. Les coups continuèrent bien après que le sifflet se fit entendre, qui marquait pourtant la fin du combat. Quand enfin quelqu'un réussit à stopper ce massacre, je m'évanouis. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, un visage d'ange flou et lumineux se pencha sur moi.

-Bella ? Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, alerté par des cris, et je retins un gémissement de douleur en retombant sur le matelas.

J'avais le torse bandé, des pansements sur le visage, une attelle à l'index de la main gauche et une perfusion dans le bras. Est-ce que j'étais à l'hôpital ?

Non, décidément pas. J'étais dans une pièce miteuse, où l'humidité suintait des murs de pierre et où les araignées avaient élu domicile parmi la poussière et la crasse.

En face de moi, une jeune femme blonde était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir et me fixai de ses grands yeux bleus. Quand elle vit que j'avais repris mes esprits, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir au bout du lit avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Par pitié, ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens de rien. Ce serait cruel de te raconter la façon dont tu t'es fait laminer par Demetri, dit-elle d'une voix grave, me regardant sous ses longs cils noirs.

-J'ai une bonne mémoire, répliquai-je, vexé. C'est toi qui m'a soigné ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ?

-Déjà, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je suis l'infirmière de service, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. On a un infirmier pour ce genre de choses. Ensuite, c'est bien plus simple de te soigner ici, même si c'est mal fait, que de t'amener à l'hôpital où il faudrait rendre des comptes aux médecins pour expliquer tes blessures.

-Ils sont tenu au secret médical...

-Uniquement quand ça leur chante.

-Non, ça fait partie de leur métier.

-Tu peux arrêter de discuter ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée. On s'en fiche. Tu auras quelques cicatrices, tu ne vas pas en mourir. T'es pas mannequin professionnel à ce que je sache.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'ailleurs ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

De nouveaux cris retentirent et je compris que nous étions toujours au sous-sol, dans une pièce attenante. Les combats avaient continué...sans moi. J'étais définitivement hors-jeu.

-Je sais qui tu es, Alec Cullen. Je m'appelle Irina Volturi.

-Enchanté...

Irina Volturi ? C'était qui, une cousine de Demetri ? Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, et elle portait une longue robe bleue électrique digne d'un couturier hors de prix.

-Je suis sa sœur, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je viens me battre ici quelques fois moi aussi. Sauf qu'en général, je gagne.

J'ignorai les piques qu'elle me lançait, et je tentai de me soulever en appuyant mon bras droit sur le matelas miteux.

-Si tu te lèves, je vais devoir aller chercher Marcus, me prévint-elle. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur depuis que tu t'es fait tabassé. En plus, t'es en train de vider son stock de morphine. Je crois que je vais débrancher ta perfusion.

-Vous m'avez mis sous morphine ?! C'est pas...super dangereux ?

-Non, t'inquiète pas.

Elle m'ôta la seringue plantée dans mon bras comme on débranche une prise d'ordinateur. Sans délicatesse.

-Aïe ! Dis-je en massant l'endroit où j'avais été piqué. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas infirmière...

-Arrête de pleurer, ça ne t'a même pas fait mal. T'as de la chance d'être ami avec Jacob...Sinon tu serais déjà mort. Demetri déteste les mecs comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Qui cherche les ennuis.

-Ta famille...on dirait un clan de mafieux, fis-je remarquer pour qu'elle m'en dise un peu plus.

Elle ne releva pas et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil à milles balles, en croisant et décroisant les jambes nerveusement.

-En fait, les combats m'ennuient, me confia-t-elle en regardant en direction de la porte qui donnait sur le cachot. Je suis probablement de force égale à Demetri, et avec un peu de stratégie je peux le battre...mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je n'ai rien à prouver, et je pense que la plupart des hommes présents derrière cette porte manquent de confiance en eux. C'est un spectacle comique de les voir se taper dessus.

J'étais curieux de la voir se battre contre son frère...Elle était si fine et élancée, il me paraissait impossible qu'elle mette par terre ce gros tas de muscle sans cervelle.

-Tu m'a trouvé comique ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire devant son arrogance et son ton hautain.

-Tu étais le plus drôle. Mais j'avoue que tu forces l'admiration : j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais plus rien à perdre. Que tu te fichais de ce qui pouvait t'arriver après ce combat avec mon frère. Tu t'es lancé en sachant que tu allais finir par terre, et t'as quand même réussi à lui péter le nez. Les spectateurs se moquaient de toi, mais moi j'étais impressionnée par tant de naïveté.

Je fis semblant de ne pas être vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, parce qu'au final ce n'était pas si méchant.

-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'en aller ? J'ai des choses à régler...

-Tu parles du fait que ton frère et ta copine ont eu un gosse ? Si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber cette fille et va casser la gueule à ton frère au lieu de perdre ton temps ici.

Son « avis » me mit hors de moi. Pour qui se prenait-elle, avec ses manières de pimbêche pleine de fric et ses jugements hâtifs ? Elle ne connaissait rien de moi, rien de ma vie et personne n'avait le droit de me dicter ma conduite.

-C'est ta gueule que je vais casser si tu la fermes pas, marmonnai-je, pas trop fier de lui parler sur ce ton mais quand même bien énervé.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, me provoqua-t-elle. Si tu veux perdre une deuxième fois...

Je remarquai une porte au fond, derrière elle. Peut-être une sortie de secours...avec un peu de chance, je pourrai passer par là pour rejoindre l'air libre. Je balançai mes jambes hors du lit et enfilai mes vêtements qui traînaient, en laissant échapper des petits cris de douleurs pathétiques.

-Je vais devoir prévenir Marcus...

-C'est ça, va le chercher, répliquai-je, hargneux. Joue à la bonne petite nièce de service, comme si ta famille n'était pas qu'une bande de dégénérés mafieux et sanguinaires.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en clopinant, l'ouvris et sortis dans la nuit sans même jeter un regard en arrière, délaissant la pièce miteuse et son étrange résidente.

-Bella, c'est la fille ? murmura-t-elle comme à elle-même, et je fis une grimace de dégoût, d'écœurement douloureux et fugace.


End file.
